(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an photoelectric conversion drive circuit of a transistor, and more particularly, to one that includes a matching electric energy driven light emission device, e.g. an LED, a light bulb, or any other type of light emission device or natural light source; a device coupled to the matching photoelectric conversion light emission device, such as the electricity storage device of a photoelectric crystal or a non-crystal system for causing the light emission device to emit light; and a photoelectric effect device that generates micro-current when subject to light, for transmission to a high input resistance type of transistor, such as a micro or power type metal-oxide-silicon field effect transistor (MOSFET), insulated gate bipolar transistor(IGBT), or other high input resistance transistor, or a gate and source of a high input resistance transistor module to cause the transistor or module to conduct and to simultaneously supply electric energy for storage by a slave type negative voltage circuit device so that upon cut off, a negative voltage is generated for input to the gate and source of one or more than one high resistance transistors for facilitating the cut-off.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A high input resistance transistor such as a metal-oxide-silicon field effect transistor (MOSFET), an insulated gate bipolar transistor IGBT, or any other type of high input resistance transistor or module having its operation controlled by a drive voltage has been developed only in recent years. In addition to functioning as a solid-state high power switch, the high input resistance transistor may conveniently be applied in a micro-electronic logic operation or data memory storage circuit device, a detection circuit device, or other circuits. However, the input end for controlling the operation of the high input resistance transistor, e.g., a MOSFET, IGBT or other types of high input resistance transistor or module, is of high resistance type. The matching current of its drive signal is very small (approaching zero). Since the drive voltage must reach a pre-set value to ensure of normal operation, a larger resistance is observed between drain and source if the voltage between the gate and source gets too low, and thus the high resistance input transistor may be burnt out due to increased thermal loss. Such a disadvantage limits application of the transistor in applications involving an occasionally lower input voltage. Preferably, the drive signal for the IGBT should not be less than 12V.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a drive circuit for a metal-oxide-silicon field effect transistor (MOSFET), an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), or any other type of high input resistance transistor, in which an electric energy driven light emission device or an environmental light source is used to excite a device coupled to the photoelectric conversion light emission device or environmental light source, and cause the light emission device or light source to generate electric energy of positive voltage; and to supply a negative voltage to the gate and emitter of one or more than one high resistance transistor to facilitate cutting off of the at least one transistor without a sudden drop in the gate to source voltage.